


Hans' stories of mortalkind

by RandomLeo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), I guess - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A lot of randomness, Fairy Tale Style, If you like something like this be welcome, Other, Random & Short, This is a dump of short stories and writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomLeo/pseuds/RandomLeo
Summary: Some time ago, i created a character for a D&D game. A bitter writer of fairy tales looking for the one who will leave a mark of his existence. And because i am a writer aficionado, i ended up writing his stories.Thus, this. A compilation of the tales and writings from the point of my character. Though probably this will end up as a writing collection more likely.Still, if you'd like to read the stories of a hateful, crazy, and overall monstrous man, be welcome.Though in his words, that description is accurate for all of us.





	1. A word from the writer

To you, who would dare read these words, a warning.

  
These are not words of consistency, nor ones of graceful comfort.

You may find happiness here, but beware, for there is also despair. Hatred. Confusion. Sadness. And all possibilities made by mortal emotion. For these stories are stories of mortal reality.

I expect not understanding from you. Nor do I care for it. Take any nonsense concept of "fairytales" you may have and throw it away. Or not. Call me a demon who likes bad endings, who gives comfort only for crushing it after. It's okay. One way or another, you're understanding in the end.

For these stories are stories of mortal reality.

And we, mortals, may call ourselves the pinnacle of wisdom. But in reality, we're nothing but ugly and miserable creatures, looking for a sense of purpose in a reality devoid of one.

So, if you really have any hope of anything at all beyond our nature, then pay close attention. You may learn a thing or two. But be prepared to understand one thing you may not want to.

  
_We are mortals._


	2. Rotten sunflowers

This is the story of a monster. A gremlin, living underground, in a cave she built some time ago to hide from chasers and the sunny sky. Her days were peaceful, sleeping during the nights and going to hunt wild animals and whatever fruit she could find during nights when most humans were asleep.

This gremlin, however, was not without her tribulations. For she was alone, and thoughtful, a rare quality for gremlins to have, besides the ability to break and rot with their touch. She liked to think when awake and alone, after eating her share for the night. And she had a favorite spot to do so.

Just over her cave there was a field of sunflowers. Every night she would lay there, looking at the skies. The flowers around her were always closed up, like hiding themselves from her gaze. Even during bad days, where rain would bother her. Even during good days, when the moon shined brightly in a sea of little fireflies in the distance.

She always thought about the fact. The gremlin often daydreamed about the reason. Maybe, one night she thought, they were just like humans. The sunflowers liked to sleep during the night. Sadly, since the sun was harmful to this gremlin, she had no way to find out.

Some nights, when the gremlin felt the cold embrace of loneliness, she thought the sunflowers didn’t like her. Like humans, always screaming and shooting bolts when she appeared in front of one. Maybe the sunflowers closed up every time she appeared. But no matter how many times she tried, the gremlin never could catch one sunflower off guard.

One night she felt particularly curious. So she did something she wouldn’t normally do: touch one sunflower. One petal after the other, the gremlin opened. And saw something really curious: the inside, full of brown points forming a ball with a hole in the center. It was a really interesting sigh. The gremlin thought about how this could be. Was that a mouth? Would that mean sunflowers can eat? ...Would the sunflower try to eat her for bothering it? She apologized and quickly closed it up.

That day, the gremlin dreamed about a sunflower biting her head.

The next night, the gremlin discovered something really disturbing: the sunflower from yesterday was now really sick. Almost rotten. That scared her. Was it because of what she did? Did the gremlin hurt the sunflower? She panicked, looking around. She was sure the other sunflowers would bite them for what they did.

But nothing happened.

She thought about the reason for a long time. Why the sunflowers weren’t angry? Could it be because they couldn’t see her? No, even humans and their puny senses were able to. Much more the mighty sunflowers. So why?

The gremlin visited the next night. And now there were more of them in bad shape. Why? She got so scared. It was awful. Why she offended them so? Could she do something to help the sunflowers?... yeah, maybe so. Maybe they were expecting that the gremlin fixed her mistake. So that night she decided to do something about it.

The gremlin often watched humans work with fields at sunset while waiting for a chance for food. They always used strange dirt on the plants during sowing, and then the crops would grow healthy. So the next day, she went to the mountain where she knew were good plants and took the dirt there. It wasn’t much, just what she could carry on her hands, and she used the dirt to place it under the sunflowers.

That, the gremlin did, for a lot of days, while watching the sunflowers rotten even more. But she was sure that if she continued, the sunflowers would forgive her.

One night she woke up really tired. But still, the gremlin would do something about the situation. So she worked a lot that night. One, two, three times she went to the mountain. One, two, three times she gave good dirt to the sunflowers. And she did, not noticing that someone was watching, waiting.

And once dawn was just approaching, the gremlin got the last dirt she could get before going to sleep. Busy and tired, she put it on the ground, when suddenly a weird sound came. And then a piercing pain in her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

—There’s the monster that’s ruining the sunflowers! —a human scream. And then, more, and more bolts. The gremlin tried to run, but the pain reached her legs, and she finally fell on the ground.

—Should we finish it off?

—No, let’s leave it there. It can't move anymore, and the sun will take care of it anyway.

The gremlin tried to go back to her cave, but couldn't do anything. It hurt a lot. And now dawn was upon her. The light was almost blinding, and painful for her skin.

But then, suddenly, something covered her head.

Now in the shade, the gremlin could see. And what a sight it was! For the sunflowers, all at once, opened, showing their colors to the sun.

And the most incredible thing: the sunflowers all jerked enough to cover her with their shade.

“Oh,” the gremlin thought. “I was wrong. Sunflowers are kind.”

And then she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One random title to start. Two interesting things: in the world of my headcanons, gremlins tend to break and rot everything they touch quickly. Second, the story is (kind of) inspired by another pc that my character calls "gremlin". You can imagine what's with that.
> 
> With that said, thank you for being here. Take care.


End file.
